


Playboys & Alcohol

by melliviatrash



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, Making Out, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliviatrash/pseuds/melliviatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an assassin. You have been for your entire life. But when you're new assignment is Howard Stark, can you do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboys & Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places, characters, etc. in this story.

"You see him?" Your partner pointed to a man in a suit sitting a few seats away. "That's the one we have to kill."

"Easy," you shrugged. "I've got this one." You started to walk over to him before your partner yanked you back.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know what I'm doing. I've been doing this for all of my life. I'm an assassin, for God's sake. Now let go of me."

"Fine," he said, letting you go. "But how are you going to get to him?"

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse," you said, adjusting your dress to where it showed more cleavage. "Everyone knows that he's a playboy."

You grabbed your drink and walked over to him, 'accidentally' spilling it on the front of his shirt. 

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about that. I'm such a klutz sometimes," you acted, reverting back to your fake American accent. You put on a concerned face and smiled.

"It's okay, darling," he replied, letting his eyes graze over your body, and pausing a moment when he got to your breasts.

"You can dump yours on me if you want," you suggested, with a wink. "We'd be even." You smiled a dazzling smile as he nodded.

"Well, if you insist, darling." He took his glass and dumped it on the front of your dress, which didn't leave much to imagination (due to the fact that you weren't wearing anything underneath). "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" he whispered in your ear.

"Of course." He stood up and took your hand, walking into the bathroom.

When you arrived, he grabbed you, roughly shoving you up against the wall, landing kisses on your neck as he groped your breasts.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked, between kisses.

"Betty," you lied, moaning.

"Well, Betty, I'm going to make your dreams come true tonight."

You rolled your eyes as he started kissing your lips roughly. After a few kisses, he backed away from you, coughing.

"You bitch. You drugged me." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, it certainly wasn't hard," you smirked.


End file.
